TwoBit's Minnie
by sunkissedchris
Summary: Ponyboy introduces Two-Bit to someone special, a one-shot about what happened after the book. Short and sweet, I hope you all like it, which you won't know until you read!


*I don't own the Outsiders or Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

Ponyboy introduces Two-Bit to someone special, a one-shot about what happened after the book. (Excuse any incorrect grammer, I wrote this on a whim. Italics means the event takes place in the past.)

Enjoy, Sunkissedchris.

(PPOV)

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yeah, I know it's been awhile since I last talked to y'all, sorry. Not much has changed since I told you about everything that happened in Windrixville with the fire, the kids, Johnny, the rumble, Dally, the Soda and Sandy situation, yeah I'm sure you remember. I know I do.

The biggest thing, I can honestly say changed with me is, my attention level when it comes to girls has sky rocketed. I'm kinda embarrassed to admit this but it's true. Have you ever watched a girl walk? I never paid much attention, now all I see is the way they swing their hips so you walk into an open locker. I'm just happy I didn't break my nose or something, like that incident hadn't wounded my pride enough, especially since Steve and Two-Bit are still ragging on me about it.

Like they haven't done stupid stuff.

Oh, another thing that changed with me is I shave now. Sure took me long enough, my fifteenth birthday just passed, I started shaving right after that. Over the summer Coach had set me up on a workout schedule and I'd gained some weight, all muscle. Man when Darry saw my six pack that I'd gotten, he was surprised...

_For the first time in ages, Darry and the entire gang didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do the entire Saturday. Usually, Darry, Soda, and Steve work and Two-Bit, well you never know where he is._

_I just got back from working out with Darry. He'd been impressed with how much Coach has me doing. Coach said I needed to gain some muscle, I've been thinking of going out for the swim team too, why not?_

_We'd all decided today we were going to have a BBQ, we didn't have a specific reason to celebrate, but who needed one? I headed into the bathroom after Darry, so I could shower. I forgot my clothes so I had to come out in just a towel. As I walked through, I heard a low whistle and a laugh, Two-Bit._

_I glared at him._

"_Dig Pony everybody, kids got a six pack!" I felt my face go red as everyone stared at me._

"_What are you all looking at?" I said, quick digging through the laundry basket for some clothes. To say I was surprised by the next statement was putting it lightly._

"_What the hell? I worked my ass off to get a six pack and work hard to keep it and _he _works out for a month and walla?!" I stood straight up and looked at Darry, as was everyone else. I burst out laughing._

"_Who knew Darry had sibling jealousy issues!" Cried Two-Bit._

_Darry tackled him._

I smirked at the memory.

I'm getting off topic here, I'm writing this to tell you about Mickey and Minnie Mouse. I don't mean the cartoon, I mean Two-Bit and Airy. I had met this new girl Andy this school year, she just moved here from up north and she became one of my best friends, hopefully that changes soon, but that's a different story for another time.

Anyway, I met Airy through Andy. The minute I met the girl, I knew I had to introduce her to Two-Bit. She's a tiny thing, like a little fairy or something, she has white blonde hair that's cut short all the way up to her jaw line, light baby blue eyes, slightly pale skin, with pink lips.

She's adorable and can wrap anyone she wants around her fingers, though she's too nice to try to take advantage of it, much to Two-Bit's annoyance. (He wanted to see what free stuff she could get from people.) Airy has one heck of a personality. She isn't quiet at all, she may be tiny but she can pack a punch, you don't piss her off and if you do watch out for the fireworks. Most of the time she's really happy and bouncing around, I like to joke with her that she's the energizer bunny from hell. She can handle Two-Bit and rein him in when he needs to be, perfect, takes a special type of person to handle him and believe me she's probably the only one he listens to. Mrs. Matthews was impressed with Airy, as was the rest of the gang.

Those are just some of the reasons why the two of them are good together, why Airy is good for Two-Bit.

The icing on the cake is, Airy is obsessed with Mickey Mouse. The first time I met her, she was wearing a Mickey Mouse tank top and Mickey was wearing a leather jacket, the minute I saw that and the fact she was blonde I knew she was Two-Bit's other half.

This isn't some sappy story about Two-Bit being all lovey-dovey with Airy. Two-Bit is a romantic at heart, how sweet except when you see it everyday in your living room, then it gets old pretty quick.

This story is really about the first time they met, the day I introduced them, when Two-Bit learned not to piss Airy off and that castration is her favorite threat.(That's always something to keep in mind when arguing with her.)

"_TWO-BIT!" I yelled at him from where I was standing with Soda at the DX. He turned towards us and waved. I rolled my eyes, Two-Bit is probably the only greaser who is considered tough, yet still waves his hand at everyone he knows with a huge grin on his face._

"_What's up, Pone, Soda, Stevie?"_

_Before either Soda or Steve got a greeting in, I started to tell him why I called him over. "Two-Bit I found your perfect girl."_

"_I'm listening." He said, cocking an eyebrow, his trademark. Steve and Soda gathered around to hear who I wanted to set Two-Bit up with, especially since I didn't date that much and I'd never tried to set anyone up before._

"_Her name is Arianna Anderson, but she prefers Airy. She's got blonde hair an.." Two-Bit cut me off right there._

"_I'm sold!" While the three of them laughed, I waited impatiently. I was going to have to keep this short and sweet. _

_He looked at me humor dancing in his eyes and asked, "How old is she? She isn't some teeny bopper is she?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Seventeen, almost eighteen, but Two-Bit I swear she's perfect for you, wanna know why?" I had to ask 'cause he wasn't paying attention again, instead he was trying to tell Soda and Steve one of his stories, they shot me thankful looks when I got Two-Bit's attention back. _

_I sighed as I thought about how he could make finding a penny into a 20 minute, drawn out tale._

_I looked at him and smiled, "She loves Mickey Mouse, in fact I only met her today and she's wearing a Mickey in leather on her tank top and I told her I wanted her to meet you and she's stopping by the house tonight at 7, so be there."_

_Two-Bit was wide eyed as he stared at me in awe, "She's blonde and loves Mickey!?" He half yelled._

_I nodded._

"_I love you, Pony! I've been looking everywhere for a girl who loves Mickey and she's blonde! Did you hear that guys?!" He turned to Steve and Soda, they were both laughing._

"_She sounds great for you." Soda laughed._

"_You'll come and meet her right?"_

"_Hell yeah, I'll be there, Pone."_

_Later that night, Two-Bit waltzed in through the screen door while we were eating, he turned Mickey on and sat down on the couch, watching me and Darry bicker about an assignment, he thought, I should finish it tonight and I wanted to wait until tomorrow._

_I turned to look at Two-Bit, while pointedly ignoring Darry, "Excited?"_

_Grinning, "Yeah still sounds too good to be true."_

_I looked at the clock, she'll be here anytime now._

_Darry got up rolling his eyes, he could care less about another blonde for Two-Bit._

_A sharp tap tap sound made my head turn towards the door, I smiled, "Hey Airy, come on in."_

"_Hi Pony!" _

_I stood up and walked over to her, "This is my brother Soda and that's my other brother Darry." Both of them greeted her and she smiled broadly. "This is Two-Bit." I pointed to him, where he was lounging on the couch._

_He grinned and looked her up and down appreciatively, "Hi, nice to meet you, doll." He drawled heavily. Conversation easily sparked between the two, especially when Two-Bit saw the greaser Mickey on her tank top. I left 'em alone and walked into the kitchen where my brothers were, I was proud of myself._

_CRASH!_

_The three of us ran into the living room to see one hell of a sight in front of us, Airy was straddling Two-Bit looking pissed and he just looked too stunned at the fact this girl had him pinned on the floor._

"_What did you say?" Me, Soda, and Darry chorused._

"_Hmph, I am not a dumb blonde what so ever, say it again I'll castrate you, shove your dick down your throat and watch you turn blue as you suffocate to death." She hopped off him, light and dainty as a kitten, but with a glare that would scare a tiger._

_I shook my head at Two-Bit._

"_I'm sorry, it was only a joke."_

"_That's okay." She smiled a little. I looked at Soda and Darry, we all shared a look that said only Two-Bit can piss someone off that fast. We were also fighting off laughter considering she'd pinned Two-Bit! He's not exactly small by any means and she's miniature, freaking hilarious. The three of us burst out laughing in the kitchen._

_The door closed and I glanced to see them both holding hands walking off the porch._

It's been history ever since, Two-Bit may piss her off and she'll tackle him or use what he calls the "Fairy's pout, a mix of adorable spiced with innocence, that you can't resist," but there was no doubt the two loved each other. Two-Bit was happier than ever.

Things have changed a lot in the last year, my parents, Johnny, Dallas are all dead, I almost died, ran away, and so forth. But good things came out of the last year too. Me and Darry's relationship is better, Two-Bit has Airy, I discovered the wonder of women, and I also found out the good times keep coming even when you think they won't.

Lastly, I discovered you can stay gold even when everything around you changes.


End file.
